You're Poison
by So. Imaginative
Summary: In Which Ginny Dumps Harry, Draco Malfoy has feelings for someone, Blaise Zabini moves in, Fred wakes up on Ginny's floor naked and covered in lovebites, Oliver Wood asks Ginny out, Someone gets pregnant. R&R Please xxx
1. Summary x

**You're Poison**

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters In This Story The All Came From The Magical Mind Of J K Rowling! Unfortunately!**

_Set After The War Ginny Weasley Being 26 Is Still Struggling Along In Her Relationship With Harry Until She Meets Draco At The Station & He Reminds Her Of Their Fling A Few Years Ago. The Memories Open Up A Lost Desire She Felt For The Sexy Blonde & He Becomes Her Poison!_

**Draco/Ginny Obviously ****But A Little Bit Of ****Ginny/Harry **

**The Lyric's Used In My Story Are From Alice Cooper's Song Your Poison I Think The Word****s In The Song Sum Up How Ginny Is feeling! So Sadly again Not From My Imagination!**

**Well I Thought I'd Write the Prologue & If There's Any Interest I'd Carry On I've Got A Few Chapters Written So Fingers Crossed! Hope You Enjoy Reviews Please xxxx**

**I Really Really Really Really Appreciate Reviews So If You Could Take a Min Please Review Thankie!**

**That's All Me Thinks**

**So If Your Sitting Comfortably Lets Begin….**

**Dee 33 xxx**


	2. Prolouge x

**You're Poison**

By

_**So. Imaginative **_

_**Prologue **_

Ginny Weasley was alone leaning against the brick wall behind her on Platform 9 3/4 her straight red hair blowing softly in the icy winter breeze. She had on a tight white t-shirt and a pair of hip hugging jeans the goose pimples clearly stood out on her bare arms but she didn't seem to care. The time passed quickly and as it did the scowl on her face came more and more vicious. It wasn't until a noise at the other side of the platform broke the silence did she finally move. Pushing herself from the wall she looked around and spotted a tall boy heading towards her. The scowl on her face turned into a look of deep disgust as he walked towards her.

"Well, well, well look who it is." His smooth deep voice echoed around the empty platform.

"I was thinking the same." She growled narrowing her eyes.

The boy stopped and lowered his hood his ear length blonde hair blew back to reveal his pale smooth skin and his icy blue eyes.

"Long time no see." He said as he pulled up his collar.

"Not long enough." Ginny replied slowly.

"Apparently then I am not who you where waiting on." Draco said pulling his fur jacket further around himself as the wind picked up.

Ginny's hair was blowing all over her face but she didn't take her deep brown eyes from his cold ones. "Apparently not. Although I am curious as to why you are here, shouldn't you be looking after Daddy?"

"By the tone of your voice Weasley I assume you are upset about something, could you possibly still be mourning over the loss of me two years ago?" Draco said taking a step forward.

Ginny laughed and also took a step forward "Malfoy you where nothing to me but sex, may I add very shit sex!"

Draco's expression remained unreadable.

"Ginny?" a voice echoed from behind and her eyes snapped away from his as she turned around.

Harry Potter was standing at the ticket barrier looking worried as usual Ginny, I'm so sorry!"

Ginny said nothing as he walked towards her it wasn't until he stopped did she acknowledge him at all.

"I've been waiting over an hour." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I got caught up on things."

"Things more important that your girlfriend Potter? This is the third time this has happed you are fucking useless!"

"Ginny" Harry said his voice full of dread of what was about to happen.

"We" she signaled between herself and Harry "Are officially over!"

"No please!"

"Get the fuck away from me!" She shouted as he stared forwards to grovel again.

He stopped and with a crack he was gone.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair and slumped against the wall onto the floor.

"Ah I see why you where upset now" Draco said as he stepped out from behind a statue.

Ginny who had completely forgot he was there jumped at his voice "Fuck off Malfoy!"

"That appears to be your favorite phrase just now Weasley." Draco said standing above her. "How long was that you had been going out with that worthless prat for now?"

Ginny struggled to stand up "What is it to you?" she was really cold now it was starting to snow and her lips were turning blue.

"I was interested" Draco said as he unbuttoned his fur coat and slid it over his shoulders revealing a skin tight sliver top. He offered the coat to Ginny who sneered.

"Don't be proud Weasley I'm offering you this not because I like you but because I can't stand looking at you nipples anymore!"

Ginny looked down and snatched the coat off him and wrapped it around herself. It was warm and smelled gorgeous.

Looking away she said quietly "thanks."

Draco smirked "I didn't really mind looking at your tits you know."

Ginny scowled again.

"Come for a drink with me? Just in Diagon Alley." Draco asked.

"I'd rather die!" Ginny spat.

"Well I can't stand here all day as much as I like the view." He said "Keep the coat I have more." And with that he disappeared.

**Yep Yep It Short But Is Meant For Affect Lol! Okie Anyways Please Please Review! Much Love Deee 33 xxxx**


	3. Chapter 1 x

**Chapter 1**

Unlocking the door to her top floor flat Ginny's head was spinning, she couldn't call it a civilised conversation but still it was a conversation with the boy who had stolen and then broken her heart. Yes as much as she hated to admit Ginny Weasley had fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Their relationship had been brief but still it had been long enough for her to fall in love. It was long behind her now but seeing her old flame had made her wonder is she really was over him. Finally she looked down and realised that she had been trying to unlock to door with a eyeliner pencil. Sighing she threw the pencil back into her bag and rummaged around until she finally found the key at let herself in. Her flat was very luxurious, she had done well for herself in the years after Hogwarts she had become a qualified auror and was doing very well for herself working up the qualification line. It was the top story and the ceiling was very high the colours in the flat were light and airy; one wall was made of entirely glass giving the view of the hustle and bustle of London. It was a big change from The Burrow and sometimes she couldn't believe that she lived in a place like this. As she pushed open her balcony doors she noticed a pile of Harry's clothes lying beside her bed. She scowled. He'd be here to collect them soon anyway; he wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that his expensive clothes were lying in a place where he was not welcome. As she sat down on the bench her thoughts wandered back to Draco Malfoy.

A few days had passed and Ginny hadn't left her flat once she had been calling sick at work and had refused any visitors. She missed Harry like a constant stomach ache they had been together off and on since they had both left Hogwarts and she had loved him since long before that. However she knew that it was time to call it a day, he was a useless boyfriend, they had arranged date upon date and he had always called them off or not turned up, he always left her hanging or waiting for him he was too wrapped up in his work and had little to no time for her. Harry didn't know about her little fling with his enemy. It had happened after Harry and herself had had a particularly bad argument which had resulted in Harry being rushed to St Mungo's with a inflated head. Draco had found Ginny sitting on bench in Diagon Alley late at night and in whirlwind of passion they found themselves sleeping together for a few months. In which time Ginny had fell for him. She never told him and she mostly blamed herself for their relationship crumbling away and to save herself from falling deeper she had run back to Harry. Unfortunately Draco took it the wrong way and when he found out he told her she had been nothing more than sex! After that they hadn't spoke or even seen each other for nearly four years until that night at the station.

Another week later when Ginny had awoken she decided that she would stop feeling sorry for herself and turn over a new leaf. She was still not quite ready for work she sent another owl to work saying that she would not be returning until the 1st of January. In other words' two months time. It was the 23rd Of December a day before Christmas eve. Ginny had still not ventured out but she was no longer like her old self. She had spent the last month and a half working out and studying. She was almost unrecognizable. As she stretched up to fix the last of the many Christmas lights to the curtain pole her t-shirt rose up to reveal a perfectly toned body and a defined but still soft six pack. She was now pleased with how she looked and felt about herself and her confidence had grown to an all time high. She had sent out letters to her closed friends and family to come and stay on Christmas Eve for a party on Christmas day. She was also sick of her own company so she had written out a advertisement for a flatmate. She had received a few replies and was interested by a few. The letter box rattled and a small sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. Signing she walked over and picked it up.

_Miss Weasley_

_I saw your advert in the Daily Prophet and was interested. I am a clean and tidy man and will pay above your asking price for rent as I am really quite desperate. I am available anytime for a chat. Please get back to me as soon as possible as I will have to make other arrangements if my request is not accepted._

_Thank You_

_Blaise Zabini_

Ginny frowned she was sure she had heard that name before but she could not pinpoint where. Sighing again she placed the note on the table beside the quick quote quill and said "Please write on the back of the note, I am interested in your request please call round at seven thirty pm today and we will discuss arrangements and money. Thank you." Instantly the quill stated writing. "Oh and Starlight" she added looking over at her pure white snowy owl " Take it to the man when the quill has finished." Starlight hooted in agreement as the bathroom door slammed shut behind Ginny.

A few hours past and Ginny had spent longer than she had intended pampering herself in the bath. She had become immersed a book written about a muggle who had fell in love with a Wizard. It was 25 past 7 by the time she left the bathroom with a tiny towel wrapped around her middle. At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Damn!" Ginny said to herself. She turned to the door and opened it to reveal a tall dark haired boy with smooth pale skin and defined handsome features. He was wearing a skin tight top with a tracksuit top over it he had on a pair of camouflage cargo pants and looked like a dream. Ginny's mouth fell open and she almost let go of the towel. It was Draco Malfoy's old best mate from Hogwarts. Now she remembered the name and those dreamy looks. Blaise was looking just as shocked to see her but he had a strange glint in his eye as he took in her appearance in the tiny towel.

"Em.. You best come in… I wont be long." Ginny stuttered as she opened her door wider and pointed at the cosy leather couch.

"I don't think I'll be complaining, oh and you needn't get changed I don't mind having an interview with you looking like that." Blaise's voice was deep and smooth.

"Well if I though I would get more money…" Ginny raised her eyebrow and smirked but Blaise Smirked back and shook his head "I'll get changed then."

Blaise looked slightly disappointed and said "we'll have to get down to business when you get back."

_**Yeahh That Chapter Was Pretty Slow But Trust Me It Will Get Better! Well sorry it was such a long wait I've been ill so :[ I've only Jus Got Back To Writing.. Well I Hope You Enjoyed : Reviews Please xxx **_

_**Dee xxx **_


	4. Chapter 2 x

**Chapter 2**

"So that's it sorted then I move in on the 1st of January?" Blaise said pushing himself up out of the sinky leather armchair.

"Yeah 1st of January it is." Ginny replied smiling.

"I'll look forward to living with you" Blaise said a mischievous looking smirk spreading across is sexy features.

Ginny smirked back and opened her front door he stepped out and said "Merry Christmas" before turning on the spot and apperating.

Ginny sighed and closed the door. Next year was going to be a very interesting year.

Ginny was awoken early the next morning by a loud knocking on her front door. Blinking stupidly she pulled on her dressing gown and headed down the hallway. Opening her door reviled Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"Thank god I was beginning to think you had died in there!" Ron said rushing forward and pulling his sister into a tight hug.

"Come in and sit down, I'll just get changed." Ginny said hugging them all until Harry stopped beside her then walked off into her bedroom.

It was 5 at night by the time all her guests had arrived and some of them where already starting to get tipsy.

"Presents!" Luna shouted summoning a bag from nowhere, all of a sudden the whole room was filled with bulging bags of wrapped colourful parcels. The present giving took about an hour after everyone had decided whose was whose. Ginny now had a small mountain of presents under her tree.

"Right Ginny dear Hermione and I are going to make a start on the preparations for Christmas dinner." Mrs Weasley said standing up and hugging her daughter.

Ginny being light headed after a couple of bottles of fire whiskey mealy laughed and fell back into Fred's lap who instantly started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'd jusssst like to sssay that you look a lot different n now!" Seamus Finnegan slurred happily pointing at Ginny.

Ginny giggled again "Jussst been working out Seamussss!"

Seamus smiled and then took another few swigs of mulled mead then toppled over and instantly fell asleep.

Ron, Fred, George and Dean Thomas where sitting in a row singing the Hogwarts School Song in shaky voices every now and again bursting out laughing and spraying the rest of them with drink or saliva. Angelina Jonson being Fred's Girlfriend was sitting in between his legs having a discussion about Fluffy Crimple's With Luna "Oh Yes, They are quite small have big ears and four legs, they come in a variety of different colours!" Luna was nodding her head impressively but Angelina was looking a bit confused "Are you sure its not a rabbit Luna?" Everyone who had been listening to their conversation giggled including Mrs Weasley and Hermione who where preparing dish after dish of food as they wanted to do it 'the muggle way'. Neville and Harry were sitting in the corner having a quiet but serious looking conversation, Harry looked a bit puffy around the eye area. On the floor Ginny, her best friend Karina, George's Girlfriend Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Fleur Delacour where all sitting cross legged giggling uncontrollably as they passed around a bottle of extremely strong muggle alcohol called After Shock.

The rest of the night went really slow and it was well after midnight until Mrs Weasley and Hermione joined in the celebrations. Angelina and Fred where getting cosy in the corner, Hermione had joined in Ginny's circle of drinking and they where all chanting Hermione to down a bottle of fire whiskey. It didn't take long until she was just as bed as they where. Over on the kitchen table Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and his girlfriend Penelope where sitting putting the world to right every now and then people would catch phrases such as 'Muggles should be more accepting' and 'I think the death sentence should be brought back, the youth of today are completely out of control!'. Seamus was still wiped out on the floor but now dean was slumped against a wall snoring loudly. Ginny was completely out of it by now and she tried to stand up but failed and landed on top of Oliver who just laughed and put his arms around her.

Ginny woke with a start her head was banging and she felt slightly sick. Everyone was lying either on the floor or on the couch and somehow George and Alicia had both managed to fall asleep on the coffee table. Oliver still had his arm around her; she gently wriggled free and stood up. She went dizzy and quickly sat back down. Fred was lying behind the couch with nothing but his boxers on covered in love bites. Angelina was slumped over his middle also covered.

Mrs Weasley opened the bedroom door and came into the room dodging the bottles and tins and also the people that where all over the floor.

"Morning Mum." Ginny said groggily.

"Good Morning Ginny Dear, I Thought I'd get up and prepare some hangover potions."

"Good idea!" Ginny said standing up and slumping down at the table "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs Weasley bent down giving her daughter a kiss on the fore head.

It wasn't until all twenty-one hangover potions had been made and poured into glasses did Mrs Weasley finally wake every one up. A Hangover potion later everyone was fighting fit and awake. No one could remember anything that had happened the night before and where all happily sitting unwrapping presents and kissing each other.

"Dinner is at two dears" Mrs Weasley said smiling and kissing Ron on the cheek after she had unwrapped a large box of chocolates from his and Hermione "So no sweets till afterwards!"

Ginny was opening a small present from Harry when he came up behind her and whispered in her ear "If we can still be friends I'll be very happy." Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Jus friends." Harry smiled and took the seat beside her.

"Oh and thanks for the tickets to Chudley Cannon's Vs. Wimborne Wasps!"

Dinner was lovely by the time they had finished every one was groaning and near bursting. The tidy up process didn't take long with one of Hermione's household spells and soon they where all sitting in front of the large muggle TV watching old muggle films.

"So who is staying over here tonight?" Ginny asked looking around the room.

"We can't Gin sorry" Hermione said nudging Ron who was falling asleep "We have to get back and pick up Rosie and Kendra from my Mums."

"Ok Mione, You will have to bring them round soon! I can't wait to see my gorgeous little nieces again."

In the end Neville, Luna, Oliver, Karina and Harry where all staying for another night, the rest all had somewhere to go for one reason or another.

10 that night found all six of them lying in front of the fire quietly and relaxed watching happy Christmas films and drinking butter beers. They didn't have a late night, they where all ready for bed by half 11 so with Ginny and Karina sharing her bed, Neville and Luna in the spare room, Oliver on the sofa bed and Harry laid out on the recliner they were all fast asleep by midnight.

It had been the best Christmas Ginny had remembered and it took her the next few days to recover. She was in her bedroom with Karina picking out a outfit.

"Come on Ginny babe it New Years Eve!" Karina said jumping up and down on the spot "Show off some of that perfect body you have!"

In the end Ginny was forced into wearing a tiny denim mini skirt and a gold halter top. Karina had curled her hair so that the soft curl fell gently over her shoulders.

"You look stunning!" Karina said jealously looking at her best friend.

"So do you!" Ginny replied putting in a pair of gold earrings that had been bewitched to shine different colours.

"Are you ready to hit London then?" Karina said unable to hold the smile.

"Lets go!" Ginny replied grabbing her hand and apperating.

They entered the first club a few minutes later it was already ten to eleven so many people where already slightly out of it. A few drinks and a wild dance later someone tapped on Ginny's shoulder spinning around she came face to face with Blaise.

He lent forward so she could here him over the music "Can I buy you a drink then?"

Ginny smiled and nodded and followed him to the bar. The rest of the night went fast and before she knew it everything went blank.

Her head was spinning and she was hot, she rolled over and realised she was in her bed _with nothing on. _She openedher eyes and squinted around, Blaise Zabini was lying beside her fast asleep also with nothing on.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Ginny screamed and jumped out of bed she grabbed the first thing she could and threw it over her head. Blaise woke with a start and his eyes widened with horror as he realised what was going on.

"Did we?" he asked wrapping the duvet tightly around himself.

Ginny just stood there her eyes wide.

**Well I love the end of this chapter lol! Hope you do too ) Review please! Danielle xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 3 x

**Flashback –**

_The music was loud and the lights where flashing Ginny was dancing close to Blaise a drink in one hand. Suddenly the room started spinning and she fell forward onto Blaise. Katrina staggered forwards._

"_Is she ok?" Her voice was fully of worry as she stroked Ginny's hair._

"_Just had too much to drink" Blaise slurred "should I take her home?"_

_Katrina in her drunk state said "Well" she pointed at the man she had left "he is to fit to miss!"_

_Blaise rolled his eyes and picked Ginny up, he carried her outside the apperated to the door of her flat. _

"_Ginny?!" Blaise said giving her a gentle shake "Wake up I need the key!" _

_Ginny opened her eyes and felt around in her pocket, finally handing the key to Blaise. When they got in Blaise carried Ginny straight to her bed "Get ready, I'll be back in a min to see if you want any thing." Blaise head was spinning as he put Ginny on her bed and staggering into the kitchen for a drink of water. Feeling slightly better he went back into the room to find Ginny already half asleep. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" _

_Ginny shook her head._

"_Right I'll sleep on the couch." Blaise said he was starting to feel ill again._

_Ginny shook her head again and grabbed his hand pulling him down onto the bed beside her "My guests get the bed!"_

_Blaise frowned but he wasn't going to pass up the chance of the bed, to his surprise Ginny didn't move and quickly fell asleep. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his clothes then also fell asleep. _

**Flashback End – **

**Chapter 3**

Ginny couldn't move she jus stood there with nothing but Blaise's tee on glaring at him with a mixture of anger and fear on her expression.

"I-I can't remember!" Blaise said making sure he was completely covered by the duvet.

"WELL YOU BETTER START REMEMBERING!" Ginny screamed throwing his jeans at him.

"I don't think we did…" Blaise said trying to stay calm.

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh then looked at the clock and screamed. It was ten o'clock. She had half an hour to get ready and go to work. "We'll have to sort this out later! I need to go to work!" she scrambled around the room franticly pulling out her black cloak and shirt.

Ginny was sitting in her office her receptionist was scratching away on a piece of parchment, she couldn't stop worrying, _and what if she had slept with Blaise? _She wondered who she could trust enough to ask if they was a way to find out. A sudden idea hit her and she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill towards her and started to write.

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm not sure how to say this but I know I can trust you with it anyway. Last night we went out and I got a bit.. erm… drunk. I ended up bringing someone back to my house and I woke up this morning with him… well in my bed. I was wondering if there is any way I will be able to find out if I slept with him. _

_Please don't tell anyone._

_Ginny x_

Hermione didn't reply when she was at work and when she arrived home at seven she nearly had a heart attack to find Blaise sitting on her couch until she remembered that he was her new flatmate. She didn't say anything to him when she came in she just walked straight into the bathroom to get changed out of her work clothes. She had a quick shower then pulled on a pair of tight shorts and a tiny vest top. As she arrived in the kitchen she spotted the ministry owl sitting looking impatient on her kitchen table. Hurrying over she ripped the parcel off the owls leg give it a quick pat on the head and tore open the envelope.

_Ginny_

_You should be more responsible! You never know what could of happened to you! And the answer to your question there is a way you can find out I made a small bit of the potion and put it in the parcel that should be attached. The way it works is, if you are pregnant your tongue turns green, if you slept with him but are not pregnant it turns blue, and if you didn't sleep with them nothing at all happens. I hope you get the answer you want. _

_Hermione_

"I've got a potion to find out if I slept with you." Ginny said carefully unwrapping the potion.

Blaise looked around for the first time since she had entered and his eyes lingered on her body for a second before looking into her eyes. "Good"

Ginny scowled "God?! Is that it?"

"Well I must admit that the thought that you repulse the idea of sleeping with me, has rather offended me." Blaise said not taking his eyes from hers.

Ginny expression turned shocked "Oh… erm I'm sorry" she said awkwardly "I don't repulse the idea of sleeping with you at all… It jus I might be pregnant!"

Blaise shook his head and stood up to join her beside the table "Get it down you then."

Ginny pulled the cork out the top of the bottle and placed it to her lips then drank it all in one gulp. She left her mouth shut of a few minutes and opened it and showed him her tongue.

Blaise shook his head "Nothing."

Ginny let out a long low whistle and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm kind of please too" Blaise said "I would like the satisfaction of remembering sleeping with you!"

Ginny choked and punched him in the arm before disappearing into the spare room to sort it out for Blaise.

It was a week into them sharing her flat and Ginny had to admit that it was really no different than living by herself. Blaise was hardly ever in and when he was he hardly spoke.

It was 11 o'clock on Saturday morning and Ginny was lying on the floor in front of the fire with only her bra and a pair of boxers on, reading a journal off a muggle born witch. The bathroom door opened and Blaise appeared with nothing but his boxers on water dripping down his toned six-pack clad tanned body from his messed up dark hair. Ginny had obviously looked at little longer than necessary as he looked back at her and said "You like what you see?"

Ginny went red and looked away what she really wanted to say was "FUCK YES!" but instead she contented herself with "Don't you wish!"

Blaise laughed and dropped his clothes outside his bedroom door "Ginny?" he asked a smirk forming on his lips.

"Uh Huh?"

"Are they my boxers?"

Ginny smirked up at him "Maybe."

Blaise smirked properly "Yeah I thought so… they don't suit you get them off now!"

Ginny laughed and looked back at her book.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ginny, It's the match between Scotland and France today, and Ginny as you know you get a perfect view of the stadium for _our _balcony, so as it is I decided to invite a few friends over." He said in a offhand sort of way looking down and her still smirking.

Ginny gave him a are you mad sort of look before saying "Just how many friends are you intending on bring Blaise _darling_?"

"Oh just about six or seven."

Ginny clenched her teeth "Ok then but I'm not staying."

"Ah Ginny, there is a snag, as you are wearing my boxers" he grabbed her wrist "you either take them off now, or stay and be my servant tonight! Your choice." Blaise said smirking evilly at her.

She knew there was only one choice and to tell you the truth she didn't really mind being his servant because she had a plan, Draco Malfoy was his best friend right?_ Well _she thought to herself _operation get revenge on Malfoy is now underway._

"Oh I think I'll be your servant Mr Zabini Sir." Ginny said looking down at her book again "but you can piss of now I'm not your servant until your first guest arrives."

Blaise shook his head and walked into his room slamming the door behind him. Ginny stood up thinking, _how am I going to get revenge on him after all this time? Just a shag eh? I'll show him how tempting just a shag can be. If I don't pull him tonight I must be loosing my touch. I want to get my own back on that slimy but yet very good looking man. He wont know what has hit him tonight. _Smiling to herself she went back to her book, suddenly she couldn't wait until tonight.

**Well Well… What do you think? THANK YOU!! To my two reviewers!! At least some people are interested! Well she didn't sleep with him so I suppose that's a good thing. Well Review Please xx Danielle xx **


	6. Chapter 4 x

**Chapter 4**

Ginny was in the shower she was thinking over her plan to revenge Malfoy. Well she would have been thinking about it if she even had a plan. She supposed she would just have to make it up as she went along, in between being Blaise's servant of course. She heard the door bell ring and turned off the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy towel.

"Blaise the door!" she shouted.

No reply. The doorbell rang again. She noticed Blaise fast asleep on his bed.

"You useless bugger!" she shouted at him wrapping up tighter in the towel and heading for the front door. The door bell rang again and she opened to door with a scowl.

"Alright Alri-" she snapped stopping suddenly as she realised who it was.

"Loosing the temper are we?" his cool but sexy voice ran through her.

"You better come in." she said stepping out the way to let him in.

"I don't like your tone Weasley" Draco said walking in and taking a step towards her "It's less than friendly."

Ginny scoffed "Give me one good reason why I should be friendly to you?"

Draco took another step towards her and he pushed the front door closed behind him, his expression unreadable. "Because I am you ex I demand a certain amount of respect from you."

Ginny gulped she couldn't control herself around him, her plans had no chance of happening. He was completely intoxicating, from his low smooth voice, his attitude and his looks. Ginny couldn't help it she just went to pieces.

She gulped and seemed to get a bit of her fieriness back "I don't respect anyone who see's me as _just a shag!"_ she took a step towards him this time.

"I don't even know why I am tolerating you!" Draco spat at her taking one more step forward so if either of them moved they would touch "I am no the one who left the 'thing' we had for Potter am I?"

This stung Ginny "I wasn't the only one anyway you had more than one of us on the go."

For the first time his expression changed into anger, Ginny stepped back she was flat against the wall "I am a lot of things _Weasley_ but I am not a cheater!" Ginny took in a deep breath as he moved one more step towards her and pinned her to the wall "I was falling for you!" he spat he looked her right in the eye and she collapsed under his gaze. He let go of her shoulders and she sank down the wall she said in a really quiet voice "I loved you."

He didn't turn around he just walked into Blaise's bedroom and shook him awake.

That night passed really slow in Ginny's eyes and it wasn't at all as she had expected. Draco didn't cheek her once neither however did he speak or look at her at all. Ginny was that miserable Blaise even told her to go to bed. When she had gone to bed she had burst out crying. She had always believed that he was the one to blame for their relationship downfall but the more she thought about it didn't seem so _she _was the one that had run back to Harry after all. Ginny didn't even know why she was wasting her time worrying about him anyway as soon as she returned to work full time she could have any man she wanted.

She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door, it was seven in the morning and the match had obviously finished they way they had wanted as Draco and Blaise where slumped on the floor surrounded by empty bottles. Ginny scowled then looked over at Draco, he looked so gentle and innocent when he was asleep nothing like the cold heartless bastard he actually was. She stepped over Blaise then made her way to the kitchen sealed the hangover potion shut with a flick of her wand smiling wickedly to herself.

A few hours later as she was leaving for work she left a howler on the table beside Draco's head and slammed the door quickly before apperating.

Ginny placed her head on the table, _how bloody dull can it get?!_ Her thoughts drifted back to her flat where Draco and Blaise had probably been awoken by her howler then attempted to get into the hangover potion, her face slip into a evil grin and she jumped slightly as a male voice sounded her name. She raised her head slowly off the table and realised that it was Oliver Wood in all of his complete sexiness sitting on her desk smiling slightly.

He had got if even possible sexier as he got into his thirties, he still looked no older than nineteen his short dark hair was gelled and combed down his tanned and clearly defined featured smiled at her. He had on a black shirt which was opened a few buttons at the top showing of the clearly defined tanned pecks and was tucked into his jeans. His appearance was almost angelic. She caught herself thinking this then Draco Malfoy popped back into her head, Oliver Wood was extremely sexy but no one Ginny had ever met had a higher sex appeal than the blonde bad boy.

"Anyone in there today?" Wood said in his sexy Scottish accent.

Ginny jumped from her thoughts and looked into his intense brown eyes "Sorry, a lot going on up there." She said pointing at her head and frowning.

Oliver laughed "Busy?"

Ginny snorted and looked at her empty desk "Not really and to what do I owe the pleasure of Mr. England team Captain's visit?"

Wood smiled "I'm hear to ask Miss. I am a extremely fit head of the auror office out tonight."

Ginny choked and looked at him one eyebrow arched.

Wood shrugged "unless she is going to turn me down?"

"I'd love to… really." Ginny was in shock, he could have anyone he wanted and he had picked her.

"Good" he slipped off her desk "I'll meet you here at half five ok?"

Ginny nodded and he winked at her before leaving the office.

She was ecstatic, realising it was her lunch break she apperated back to her flat to get some clothes for tonight. Opening the door quietly she attempted to sneak in without Blaise knowing. She shut the door quietly and smiled as she realised there was no one in. She dumped her bag and was just about to walk into her room when something hard hit her from behind and knocked her flat to the floor. Her face shoved to the floor she couldn't see what was going on and she kept deadly still.

"You are evil!" Blaise said his voice full of amusement.

Ginny relaxed as she recognized his deep voice. Feeling both annoyance and amusement run through her she span around and grabbed the back of his shirt and dug her nails into his shoulders. It was his turn to yelp as he jumped up freeing Ginny.

"Thank you" She said sarcastically standing up and looking down at him "how's your head?" she asked trying to keep a evil grin off her face.

Blaise frowned and grabbed the back of her knees pulling her down so she was straddling him. She tried to pull away but he held her close.

"Now I like this!" Blaise said his breathing hitching as she moved again, feeling himself getting hard he looked up into her eyes and realised she was smirking.

Ginny felt the movement in his boxers and moved again seeing him wince still smirking she leant forward so they where only a breath away and whispered "I'm not sure, but judging by Blaise Jr." her eyes flicked down to the tent in his jeans "You seem to be sexually attracted to me?"

Blaise growled realising that she was teasing him, it was now or never he lent forward and kissed her, she didn't respond for a moment but she opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in she flowed his lead and they where kissing each other passionately, desperately even. She shifted again and he broke the kiss and looked at her his eyes dark with lust.

"Uncomfortable?" Ginny breathed winking at him.

Blaise sighed and undone the buttons on his jeans and slid himself out of his boxers.

Ginny's eyes widened as she took in the size of his dick she raised her eyes to his face and he was smirking, that sexy Slytherin trademark smirk.

"Like what you see Ginny?" he said leaning back onto his elbows. She couldn't help herself she leant forward and kissed him again she felt him moan as she leant against his dick and he ran his hand up her back bringing her harder against him. Suddenly the door opened and Ginny looked over Blaise's shoulder to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway a look of complete anger mixed with was it hurt on his face.

"I don't know why your letting _that _touch you Zabini!" he spat before slamming the door.

Hmmmmmm……… lol what you two think? I'm not sure if I'm happy with it.. I'm completely in love with Wood in this though lol xx Well lets see if we can pick up anymore reviewers this time xxx Thank you to my two reviewers Love you xx Danielle xx


End file.
